Masquerade
by DKFairy
Summary: What happens when Draco is forced to spend the summer with his muggle loving aunt? What happens when he finds out who lives just around the corner?


This is my first D/Hr fic, and the first fic I've ever posted on ff.net, so I'm a bit nervous..please be nice (  
  
I don't own these characters- I wish I did though, what fun I would have! But sadly I don't, so don't sue me.please?  
  
MASQUERADE  
  
Part One: Goings On in the Malfoy Manor  
  
"Well, this is going to be a fun summer, isn't it?" Draco Malfoy muttered to himself as he stalked towards the library where his father had asked to see him. "I'm not back 2 minutes yet and now I bet they want to cart me off somewhere. Well I'll not have it, this year I'm staying here! Let them try to stop me!"  
  
He had been happy to be back home away from his draughty common room at Hogwarts. His manor home was a pleasant change from endless stone corridors and freezing classrooms. As far as he was concerned, anything would be better than Hogwarts, anything except a muggle home, that is. Yes, he loved being home. His large bedroom, warm rooms and his total control were sorely missed when he was at the damned place called school.  
  
Why did his father have to send him to that place anyway? It was filled with mudbloods, like that Granger girl, and the teachers there taught a load of rubbish!  
  
And now, after not even two whole days home, he was going to be sent away. Why couldn't his parents see that he could look after himself? He did it all year at school, so why not here?  
  
"I mean, I'm nearly 17! I can take care of myself without God knows how many people following me around!" he muttered again angrily again as he reached the large polished wood doors of the library.  
  
Taking one last look at the imposing doors he pushed them open and stepped into the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, glad you could join us," his father greeted with an emotionless voice, lacking in any love a father should have for a son. "You've probably already guessed what this is about."  
  
"Say if I had guessed, and I was right, I'd say that I am not leaving this place this summer. You can threaten what you like, but I'm stay here. I'm old enough to look after myself," Draco replied, with an ice filled voice that made his mother shiver where she sat next to the fire. The only difference between his voice, and the voice of his father was that his own had some emotion - rage.  
  
"Ah, Draco. You have no idea about what you are talking about. Of course you are not old enough to look after yourself! What a stupid idea. I thought you were supposed to be clever?" his father taunted. Draco could feel the rage boiling inside himself, bubbling up to colour his face very slightly, the red tinge a contrast to his pale skin.  
  
Yes, he remembered, Lucius, his father dearest, could be quite spiteful, and knew how to play on weaknesses.  
  
"I am clever! Clever enough to look after myself, clever enough to see what you are trying to do!"  
  
"Boy, you know nothing. Tell me, if something happened and you were left alone in the muggle world, how would you survive? Answer me that!"  
  
"That would never happen to me!" Draco screamed now, having finally lost his temper I the face of his father's mockery. "I am better than that!"  
  
"I don't think you are. You have just given me the answer to my earlier thoughts. I know exactly where you are going to stay. I must admit, Draco, you brought this all on yourself. I think you will find that you have you have just earned yourself a stay with your dear Aunt Felicity."  
  
"You can't do that to me! You can't!" he screamed. "I hate you. I hate you all!"  
  
"Draco!" his mother snapped, before relaxing her tone slightly. "Never say that again. We are your parents and you will obey us. This is for the best, I'm sure that you will come to realise that. Now go and pack. You will be taken to my sister's house shortly. Your father and I have our trip to prepare for."  
  
"And where are you of to then this year, once again without me, mother?" he replied, his voice sickly sweet with sarcasm.  
  
"There's a good boy," said Narcissa, a little naïve smile on her lips. "I knew you'd see that we are right. We are going to Siberia for the summer. Now go and pack, you don't have much time. You're leaving this evening!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco, do as your mother says. Now."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand from the inside of his robe and pointed it at his son's head.  
  
"Or I perform the Imperius curse. Think carefully, Draco. Do this of your own will, or I do it for you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Bloody stupid, fucking family," Draco shouted as he slammed his door closed behind him on the other side of the manor. "I hate you! Every one of you! You should all go and eat slugs, the whole damned lot of you!"  
  
He knew he was being childish, but somehow that made him happier. He grinned as he remembered what had happened when Weasley tried to put that curse in him, 4 years ago. That had been funny. And one again it was all the fault of the mudblood. Why did she always have to insult him?!  
  
"Ah, who cares?" he whispered to himself as he began to throw his favourite clothes into a bag. "What does it matter anyway?"  
  
"So, my loving parents are of to Siberia. A nice cold place for two cold people. They should fit in to well there." That thought brought a smirk to his face, but then it darkened as he remembered where he was being sent.  
  
"Aunt Felicity. And there was me thinking that I could avoid you forever! Huh.as if."  
  
Aunt Felicity. The black sheep of the family. 20 years ago, when her husband had been killed, she had sworn that she would never be part of any wizarding circle again. Ever. As if to prove this, she had given up her wand, robes, spell books and home and moved into a muggle neighbourhood, and lived there. She did stick to her promise, through thick and thin, and still lived there, as a dirty muggle.  
  
"Oh, joy. A summer surrounded by muggles, not even 2 days at home.what could be worse?"  
  
From downstairs the sound of a car horn could be heard.  
  
"Oh well. So much for my summer holiday."  
  
Please review, this is my first D/Hr fic, and I'm kinda nervous.so please? 


End file.
